A Blackened Sky
by Amadaya
Summary: When Riku finds himself trapped in Kindom Hearts, he soon meets a strange girl, who resembles that of his friend Kairi, that takes him outof the darkness. But who is this girl that resembles Kairi so much? And what is her real purpose?
1. A Lost Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts game or any of the characters in it. Some of my own characters may be based off of some of the characters in the game, but otherwise they mostly belong to the creators of Kingdom Hearts. Except for characters from my own mind. They're mine. You can't have them. =D ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: A Lost Soul  
  
Thud. Thud. Thud. The sound of shoes hitting the ground echoed in the empty darkness as the owner of them looked around curiously, his white, spiked hair and blue and yellow clothing seeming to glow.  
  
There was only a grey pathway to walk on, and everything else was black, and he was afraid to stray off the path since it seemed like you would fall forever if you did. The boy was also completely alone, from what he could see. Alone in the darkness.  
  
"Sora, where am I? When I closed the door with you, I was transported here. Why am I here?" the boy yelled, expecting an answer. All he got in response was the echo of his own voice, reflecting off of nothingness.  
  
"SORA!" he yelled as loudly as he could, running down the twisting path to try and find his friend.  
  
As he continued on, he saw a light in the distance. It looked more like a spotlight the more close he came to it, and soon he noticed someone standing beneath it. He ran to the light, thankful that he was not alone while the closer he ran to the person, the more it looked like one of his friends, Kairi.  
  
"Kairi?" he whispered faintly to himself, before slowing down to a near stop. "Kairi!" he called out to her, running to her turned back. Then when she turned around, he saw it was not her.  
  
This girl was similar to his friend Kairi, but she had much darker hair; it was the same length, however. Kind of black with a red tinge. She was wearing the same clothing as Kairi would, only in darker shades.  
  
She smiled at him before bringing her gaze back up to the focus of the light.  
  
"I think we go up," she stated calmly, not turning to him when she spoke.  
  
"What?" the boy answered, walking into the light with her. "I don't get what you mean."  
  
"I think we go up," she stated firmly again, her gaze seemingly fixed on the light. As soon as she said those words again, she quickly grabbed the boy's wrist, and they both lifted into the air, the light getting brighter and more blinding as they floated into the source.  
  
The boy gasped when he opened his eyes. He was on top of the Gizmo Shop in Traverse Town. The bell tower. Running towards the edge of the building he touched one of the large pillars to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This seemed too weird to be true, but then he remembered the girl and swivelled around on the spot, spotting her sitting on a large crate.  
  
"Who are you? How did you do that? Where were we?" the boy bombarded her with questions, slowly stepping towards her as he did so. She just giggled; the same way Kairi would have.  
  
"First, I need to know this: you're Riku, right?" she asked him, hopping off the crate. The boy noticed she wore a black trench coat over her clothes now.  
  
"Yes," Riku responded wearily. How did she know his name? Now it was time for her to answer his questions. "Your turn."  
  
"My name's Hikari, and we were in the 'Realm of Darkness.' It's where all lost hearts go when they're separated from their bodies'," Hikari grinned and folded her hands behind her back.  
  
Riku was stunned. This Hikari girl knew a lot, and she looked and acted exactly like Kairi.  
  
"Why were you there?" Riku asked Hikari, and regretted asking the question as soon as he saw the hurt look on her face.  
  
"I'd prefer not to discuss that right now," she explained, "since I don't really know how I got there myself. A man's voice just told me to stand under that light and wait for 'Riku' which I now see is you." Hikari sighed, and then walked over to Riku. "Promise you won't ask me too much personal stuff?" she pleaded, taking his hands in hers. All Riku could do was nod before quickly taking his hands from her.  
  
"So where do we go now?" Riku then asked, turning his back to Hikari.  
  
"Simple," she stated, standing on Riku's right side, "We go find Sora."  
  
------------------------------------ Sorry, but I figured that the chapters were too short, so I merged them. Probably will be doing that a lot, though. So get used to it. :D Anyway... 


	2. Onward

_A/N: Okay, okay, I know I've been pretty negligent towards this fic, but I'm going to try to get it up and running again._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts game or any of the characters in it. Some of my own characters may be based off of some of the characters in the game, but otherwise they mostly belong to the creators of Kingdom Hearts. Except for characters from my own mind. They're mine. You can't have them. D_

**Chapter 2: Onward**

Riku stared at Hikari in disbelief, his mouth gaping open.

"You know where Sora is?" he finally questioned. Hikari responded only with a simple nod, and a shrug. The shrug threw Riku off. "Well, do you know where he is or not?" he demanded, putting his hands on his hips in impatience.

"Kinda-sorta. I know that he's looking for you though, but he'll be looking for the door to Kingdom Hearts soon. He should have to visit some of the worlds he's visited before, yet I'm guessing he might start with Hollow Bastion. Do you want to go now?" Hikari explained to him, but didn't wait for an answer. Instead she walked over to the very edge of the Gizmo Shop.

"What are you-?" Riku began to ask, but stopped in mid-sentence when he realized what she was about to do. "Hikari, no!" he shouted at her as he ran to the edge and stretched out his hand to her. It was too late though, for Hikari had already jumped.

"Shit." Riku muttered, watching her fall, her cloak billowing out behind her.

Moments later he could hear her voice calling up to him, saying, "Aren't you coming? We have a lot to do." Slowly Riku opened his eyes, having closed them as she fell.

"Erm.. What? Oh.. Yeah," he stuttered while a bit of color found its way onto his cheeks. He should have known better. This girl was strange, but it was obvious that she would go jumping off of buildings to try and kill herself when she had already promised to help Riku find Sora.

"I'll be right down!" Riku called out once more, walking over to the ladder at the side of the building. He would have to take the long way.

Within a few more minutes Riku was approaching a grinning Hikari, his head tilted off to the side. "What?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"Slowpoke," Hikari responded cheekily, turning around and heading off in the other direction towards the First District. Riku, grumbling, jogged behind.

A jingle ran out through the air as the door to the accessory shop was opened, the shopkeeper turning his head towards the door at the unexpected customers.

"Hey, Hikari! Where've you been lately?" he called out, the toothpick in the corner of his mouth twitching with every word.

"Yo, Cid," Hikari responded, gliding over to the counter. "I've been.. busy, to say in the least," she answered his question with, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"And who's this?" Cid asked, raising a brow, as he looked the approaching Riku over.

"Riku, a friend," Hikari said simply while flicking a lock of her black-tinged-red hair out of her eyes. "Cid, you know how I asked if you would keep my gummi safe?" she then questioned, being given a short nod from Cid in return. "I need it now. We're going to go look for..." Hikari paused to lean in, finishing her sentence in a whisper. "...Sora."

Cid looked rather shocked, his eyes darting back to Riku. "So he's...?" Cid never finished his hushed question, being cut off by a short nod from Hikari along with a rather nasty glare. "Okay then. It's in the back. I'll bring it to the gate and you two can go from there," he said rather cheerily with a smile, almost rushing out from behind the counter and out the door.

"What was that about?" Riku asked in an obviously annoyed tone, glaring ever so slightly.

Hopping up onto the counter to sit on it, Hikari just shook her head. "Nothing of importance."

"Hmph."

The familiar jingle rang throughout the shop again as Cid poked his head through the door, his eyes seeming to lock on to Riku as he spoke. "It's ready," he said simply, opening the door wider to let the both of them through.

_A/N: Woot! New mystery-type-thingy! What do Cid and Hikari know that Riku doesn't? Will he ever find out? Why does Hikari know so much? I don't even know yet!_

_Oh, I am so pathetic..._


End file.
